The present invention relates to an improved collapsible bag for dispensing a product to be dispensed from an aerosol container, an aerosol container utilizing the improved collapsible bag in which a perimeter portion of the collapsible bag is sandwiched between a container bead and a mounting cup, of the aerosol container, to form a fluid tight seal therebetween, and a method of assembling an aerosol container with the improved collapsible bag located therein.
Currently on the market, there are a variety of aerosol containers which facilitate dispensing of a desired product in a desired manner. Some of these currently available prior art aerosol containers relate to arrangements which separate the product to be dispensed from the propellant. While such product to be dispensed/propellant separation is known, the currently available systems tend to be somewhat costly to manufacture and assemble and such systems do not minimize consumption of raw materials. Further, the assembly of the dispensing container, with separate dispensing and propellant compartments, have associated drawbacks which prevent efficient manufacture and assembly of such aerosol containers.
One current problem associated with manufacturing an aerosol container having a bag, containing and separating the product to be dispensed from the propellant, is that the bag is manufactured from nylon and is typically supplied to the manufacturing facility in a folded/deflated state. Accordingly, the bag must be steamed, prior to use, to soften the nylon so that the bag will be somewhat relatively easy to be received within the opening defined by the bead of the aerosol container. This additional steaming process step increases the manufacturing costs associated with manufacturing the aerosol container and decreases the associated production time for manufacturing the aerosol container.
Another associated drawback is that the typical accordion-style liner or bag is incorporated into a specially manufactured container which is then combined with a valve assembly and mounting cup to complete assembly of the container. However, as this container is specially manufactured, it is generally fairly costly, in comparison to other aerosol containers, to manufacture and such speciality item leads to increased production costs in the manufacture of the aerosol container for dispensing the product to be dispensed.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above mentioned shortcomings and drawbacks associated with the prior art collapsible bag and aerosol containers incorporating the same.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved collapsible bag which minimizes the consumption of raw materials and facilitates essentially complete dispensing of the product to be dispensed from the improved collapsible bag.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide an improved curl portion which facilitates an improved seal between the bead of the aerosol container and the mounting cup during the assembly process.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved collapsible bag which is readily received within an opening, defined by a bead of the aerosol container, without requiring a steaming step. The elimination of a processing step facilitates quicker assembly and manufacture of the aerosol container incorporating the improved collapsible bag according to the present invention.
Another object of the present invention is to streamline the manufacturing process of an aerosol container, having a bag separating the product to be dispensed from the propellant, to thereby reduce the associated manufacturing costs and production time in producing the aerosol container.
A further object of the present invention is to eliminate any steaming or other pretreatment procedure of the bag, prior to use, to simplify the manufacturing process for the aerosol container.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an improved filling process for pressurizing the aerosol container with a desired propellant to facilitate dispensing of the product to be dispensed from the improved collapsible bag.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a small radius transition, located between the neck portion and a remainder of the upper section of the improved collapsible bag, to promote expansion of a side wall of the improved collapsible bag when the improved collapsible bag is filled with a desired product to be dispensed.
The present invention relates to a improved collapsible bag for containing a product to be dispensed from an aerosol container, the improved collapsible bag having an opening at one end and being closed at an opposite end, the improved collapsible bag comprising: an upper section including a neck portion, a curl portion and an outwardly tapering section; a mid-section being contiguous with the outwardly tapering section, and the mid-section being generally cylindrical in shape; a lower section being contiguous with the mid-section and defining the closed end of the improved collapsible bag, and the lower section tapering inwardly in an inflated state of the improved collapsible bag; and at least the curl portion having a sufficient wall thickness to facilitate a fluid tight seal between a bead and a perimeter curl of a mounting cup, during assembly of an aerosol valve, while a remainder of the upper section, the mid-section and the lower section all have a sufficiently thin wall thickness to facilitate collapse and substantially complete dispensing of the product to be dispensed from the improved collapsible bag.
The present invention also relates to an aerosol valve comprising an actuator assembly supporting an actuator button, the actuator assembly being crimped to a mounting cup, and the mounting cup, supporting the actuator assembly and the actuator button, being crimped to a bead of the aerosol container to form the aerosol container; an improved collapsible bag for containing a product to be dispensed from the aerosol container, the improved collapsible bag having an opening at one end and being closed at an opposite end, the improved collapsible bag comprising: an upper section including a neck portion, a curl portion and an outwardly tapering section; a mid-section being contiguous with the outwardly tapering section, and the mid-section being generally cylindrical in shape; a lower section being contiguous with the mid-section and defining the closed end of the improved collapsible bag, and the lower section tapering inwardly in an inflated state of the improved collapsible bag; and at least the curl portion having a sufficient wall thickness to facilitate a fluid tight seal between a bead and a perimeter curl of a mounting cup, during assembly of an aerosol valve, while a remainder of the upper section, the mid-section and the lower section all have a sufficiently thin wall thickness to facilitate collapse and substantially complete dispensing of the product to be dispensed from the improved collapsible bag; and the curl portion of the improved collapsible bag being located between the mounting cup and the bead to permanently secure the improved collapsible bag to the aerosol valve and form a fluid tight seal between the mounting cup and the bead.
Finally, the present invention relates to a method of forming an improved collapsible bag for containing a product to be dispensed from an aerosol container, the method comprising the steps of: forming the improved collapsible bag with an opening at one end and being closed at an opposite end; forming an upper section with a neck portion, a curl portion and an outwardly tapering section; connecting a mid-section to be contiguous with the outwardly tapering section of the upper section, and the mid-section being generally cylindrical in shape; connecting a lower section to be contiguous with the mid-section and the lower section defining the closed end of the improved collapsible bag, and the lower section tapering inwardly in an inflated state of the improved collapsible bag; and forming at least the curl portion with a sufficient wall thickness to facilitate a fluid tight seal between a bead and a perimeter curl of a mounting cup, during assembly of an aerosol valve, while a remainder of the upper section, the mid-section and the lower section all have a sufficiently thin wall thickness to facilitate collapse and substantially complete dispensing of the product to be dispensed from the improved collapsible bag.